Tradiciones muggles
by Ame Winner
Summary: "Muérgado y amigos secretos, ¿quién diría que terminaría así?" Fic para el intercambio navideño del foro White Elephant.


Fic escrito para Koushiro Yamato,

parte del intercambio navideño 2012 en el foro White Elephant.

Espero te guste Kou, está vez los dejé juntos xD

* * *

**Tradiciones muggles**

El viento frío calaba, pequeños copos de nieve se impregnaban en los cristales, congelándolos y nublando la visión hacia el mundo exterior. El clima no parecía tener intenciones de ceder y tras la abundante cena, saturada de cosas dulces que llenaban de energía, el aburrimiento comenzaba a hacer estragos por doquier; media hora atrás Sirius había retado a Peter para que lamiera la ventana de la sala común y comprobaran si su lengua podía o no pegarse a ésta. El chico lo había hecho, confiando en la observación de Remus sobre el que no pasaría nada si lo hacia por dentro pero un hechizo de James lo había dejado, literalmente, pegado al cristal.

Un rato después, cuando suspiraron largamente tras reírse y conseguir que el estómago les doliera, Remus -a insistencia de James- había comenzado a explicarle sobre tradiciones muggles para que éste tuviera algo algo sobre lo cual conversar con Lily.

—Lily, lily, Lily —Sirius se había quejado—. El mundo nunca debería de girar en torno a una mujer.

Y aunque Sirius era alguien de ideas fijas, se olvidó de molestar a Peter y de poner mala cara respecto a la pelirroja, cuando escuchó a Remus mencionar la palabra _regalos_; la expresión "como un niño en Navidad" nunca había tenido tanto sentido como en ese momento.

Sirius adoraba los regalos pero, había algo más.

A partir de ese instante, cuando la atención de Sirius recayó en la historia de Remus, la supuesta y sencilla explicación se tornó demasiado densa para su gusto; en algunas parte del mundo era Santa Claus, en otra se hablaba de los Reyes Magos, el Viejo Pascuero en los países nórdicos y... hasta el niño Jesús.

—Pero todas esas tradiciones tienen un punto en común —Remus lo explicó con cierta solemnidad—, la fiesta Saturnalia. Era en honor a Saturno, y como esa tradición pagana se fundió, más adelante, con la religión dominante….

—¡Ey! ¡Espera! —Sirius puso un alto.

Haciéndose notar, interrumpió la explicación como si él fuera el único importante ahí y quien debía entenderlo todo antes que el resto; aparentemente, y lo que Remus no era capaz de resumir, el meollo del asunto estaba en que dependiendo del lugar en donde se estuviera o en lo que se creyera, era lo que hacía variar al personaje que entregaba los regalos.

—¿Entonces quién trae los regalos? —inquirió.

—¿No estás oyendo?

James le lanzó una palmada a la cabeza.

—¡Todos!

—¡Qué no! —declaró al pelinegro, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces—. Aunque, no es mala idea recibir varios regalos...

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Ya pasamos esa parte y tuve que volver a escucharla sólo por ti —James estiró el brazo, cubriendo la boca de Sirius mientras éste forcejeaba en el sillón y luchaba por soltarse—. Ahora… —miró a Remus—. Quiero saber lo del amigo secreto, escuche a Lily hablando sobre eso.

Sirius luchó y finalmente ganó, sentándose sobre James mientras Remus les mirada temiendo ser el siguiente en términar enredado en esa maraña de brazos y piernas; Peter parecía estar pensando lo mismo porque se inclinó, disimuladamente, hacia atrás.

—¿Y eso es?...

Mas como si estuviera ante un grupo de niños, las miradas recayeron en Remus cuando Sirius preguntó lo que todos parecían haber estado pensando.

—Pues _eso _—Remus recalcó la palabra—, es una costumbre muggle para Navidad. Se trata de dar regalos…

—¡Remus!

Los tres merodeadores medio agazapados hacia Remus y concentrados como estaban, queriendo escuchar el resto de la historia, saltaron ante ese grito.

Como pocas veces, dirigiéndose al aludido, la voz de Lily tenía un tinte de enfado; los cuatro chicos volvieron la mirada hacia la puerta y desde ahí, sin estar seguros de en qué momento había entrado, Lily mantenía los brazos cruzados y tamborileaba un pie en el suelo; su rostro parecía encendido al ser enmarcado por el cabello rojizo y los brillantes ojos verdes lucían tan curiosos como reprochantes.

—¡Oh! —Remus enderezó la espalda, recordando algo por lo cual no alcanzó a disculparse—, ¿ya es hora?

La pelirroja afirmó y los segundos de silencio que se extendieron en el cuarto fueron de simple comprensión entre Lily y Remus pero, como era de esperarse, resultaron incómodos para el resto de los presentes.

Sirius, con ánimo maldoso, fue el primero en carraspear.

—¿Ya ves Cornamenta? —le picó las costillas—, te ponen los cuernos.

La mirada que James le concedió fue similar a un crucio pues, a gusto de éste, Sirius había apuntado con la lengua afilada y propia de un Slyterin.

—Shhh, ¡calla!

James lanzó un manotazo al rostro del peliengro y, finalmente, logró quitarse el peso muerto de encima

—Tú sigue pensando en Santa Claus y el saco hechizado del que sacaba infinidad de juguetes...

—¡Ese es cuento viejo! —replicó el pelinegro—. Ahora, quiero saber sobre el amigo secreto.

—¿Quieren jugar amigo secreto?

La voy de Lily interrumpió aún antes de que empezara la discusión de aquel par; un chispazo de ilusión apareció en los ojos verdes de James, parecido al que Sirius había mostrado ante la palabra _regalos, y _no dejó escapar esa oportunidad; aplastó a Sirius y con la mejor cara del mundo, se dispusó a hacerse notar por Lily.

—¡Genial! —exclamó de buena gana—. ¡Ahora seremos cinco!

Qué era o cómo se jugaba, no importaba ya para James.

—Seeeh —Sirius miró de reojo a Lily—, supongo que lo seremos…

/

Uno, dos movimiento de varita y asunto resuelto. Peter estaba muy orgulloso de su hechizo pues se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol y la nieve parecía resbalar sobre una cúpula invisible en lugar de asentarse en las ramas y amenazar con caer sobre ellos; nevaba pero no hacía tanto frío como para verle obligados a regresar al interior.

Lily se acomodó el gorro, dejando un par de mechones pelirrojos fuera mientras Sirius, con los guantes en el bolsillo, apretaba un poco de nieve hasta darle forma redonda; James arqueó una ceja y con un disimulado hechizo derritió la nieve entre las manos de éste.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Sirius, frotándose la entrepierna mojada del pantalón.

—Perro malo —James habló serio, conteniendo la risa—. Perro malo…

Incluso Lily dimisuló una risita, observando a James cuando Sirius le quiso fulminar con la mirada.

—Idio…

—Chicos.

Remus carraspeó usando ese tono, claro y marcado, que simulaba una sentencia por tanta formalidad.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien —declaró.

—Sin magia.

La aclaración de Lily hizo que Sirius y James arrugaran la nariz a la par pero el segundo le dio un codazo a su compañero cuando la expresión de Lily auguró un regaño y el final de ese juego que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Remus tomó un pergamino, escribió los nombres y rasgó los pedazos.

—Vaya, esto es como…. como volver a las cavernas –observando el proceso Sirius soltó el reclamo, quitándole el gorro a Peter para usarlo de cesto mientras Lily doblaba los papelitos que Remus le entregaba.

—Eres un quejoso —reprochó Lily.

—Y tú, una pelirroja —se defendió Sirius.

Eran lo que eran pero, a pesar de todo, se llevaban.

Minutos atrás se habían explicado las reglas. Y luego de varios intentos Lily les habían hecho entender que el objetivo era mantener el misterio, que la persona a quien se le iba a regalar no se enterara de quien le daba el presente hasta el día del intercambio y que, desde que supieran el nombre, podían darle pequeños obsequios o cartas si así lo deseaban.

El chiste era no ser descubiertos, y sobre todo… no hacer trampa tratando de averiguar.

—Cinco —Remus le entregó el último papel a Lily.

—Siempre es mejor con más gente —Lily pareció cavilar la opción—, ¿y sí?…

—¡Nunca!

—¡Olvídalo!

James y Sirius se negaron notando hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de la pelirroja; Severus Snape avanzaba por el pasillo del edificio que tenían justo frente a ellos, llevaba la la bufanda verde apretada al cuello y ese gesto adusto de siempre que lo hacía ver mayor y enfadado.

El chico volvió la mirada hacia ellos y frunció el entrecejo con desaprobación, siguiendo su camino con paso aprisa.

—Ya —oportuno y para consuelo del resto, Remus intervinó—, mejor comencemos.

—Perfecto —Sirius le palmeó la espalda.

Lily tuvo la impresión de ser niñera y estar cuidando a un montón de niños que se odiaban sin tratar de solucionar sus problemas, sin embargo… no lo discutió; la chica apretó los labios, miró hacia el cielo y soltó el puñado de papelitos dentro del gorro.

—Bien…

Con la cesta improvisada en manos de Sirius y en medio un repentino silencio, el turno fue pasando de derecha a izquierda; Peter fue el primero en escoger, James frotó las manos como si eso atrayera a la buena suerte, Lily tomó el papel con la punta de los dedos, Remus sacó uno más y tomó el gorro para que Sirius pudiera sacar el que quedaba.

Por un segundo sólo se escuchó el crujir del pergamino y luego varias exclamaciones.

—¿Se vale cambiar? —Sirius elevó el pergamino

—¿Se puede? —James le secundó.

—No —le chica le tomó del brazo para bajar la mano ajena—, y no digas que nombre te ha tocado.

—La sorpresa es parte del juego…

Remus dobló su propio pergamino cuando Sirius se inclinó hacia él, queriendo leerlo, lo guardó en su bolsillo y sólo le dedicó media sonrisa.

—Vamos chicos —Lily sonrió también mientras se levantaba—, sólo tendrán que esperar una semana. No es mucho tiempo, ayudará a fomentar su paciencia. Y Sirius, James… —con tono maternal les dedicó una mirada—, no hagan trampa.

—Te acompaño.

—Voy con ustedes…

Remus encontró oportuno el escabullirse en ese momento y Peter se sumó la causa, no había que conocer mucho al otro par para saber que comenzarían a lanzarse miradas o apuntar con las varitas para hacer levitar los papelitos y descubrir a quién tenían por amigo secreto.

Si había un momento para huir y mantener el secreto, ese era.

—¡Nunca le ocultes algo a un merodeador!

Sirius gritó y James afirmó, aunque al cabo de un segundo sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre él y no tardó en estirar el brazo lo más lejos de su alcance; un instante después ambos cayeron al suelo, Sirius sobre James.

—¡Ríndete! —exigió.

—¡Jamás!

/

Los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor era cómodos y espaciosos pero Remus tenía una muy buena razón para sentirse incómodo e invadido pues Sirius había comenzado en otro sillón y ahora, prácticamente para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, respiraba muy cerca de su cuello con esa actitud desafiante y envalentonada.

Un librazo en la cara y una palma, suave para pertenerle a un chico, ya habían aplastado el rostro de Sirius y éste seguía ahí, insistiendo.

Remus le miró por encima del libro y bajó la vista una vez más.

—¡Dios!, mírate…

Ceder no estaba entre sus planes pero si Remus no lo preguntaba ahora, Sirius terminaría bañándose con él; después de todo llevaba todo el día con el pelinegro siendo su sombra, desde el desayuno mientras se comía un plato de avena, durante la clase de Transformaciones entorpeciendo sus movimientos de varita y aunque se había escapado un rato durante el almuerzo para estar con Lily… Sirius redobló la guardía y le alcanzó cuando regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

A consciencia no se había puesto a hacer alguna tarea pero, de igual forma seguía sin poder leer; Sirius era determinado, como un caballo con gringolas.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Ah, Remus! —Sirius se recargó en él, pasando un brazo por los hombros delgados—. Sé que me extrañarías si no estuviera aquí.

—Sí, eso es verdad —el chico sonrió, aunque no era la frase completa—. Pero si no te viera las veinticuatro horas del día, siempre podría extrañarte aún más…

—Cierto.

Y aunque Sirius no soltó el abrazo ni tuvo intenciones de levantarse, si le observó a los ojos y luego bajó la vista hacia los bolsillos ajenos; era tan obvio lo que quería que, ¿tenía que ponerlo en palabras?

—Ya, Lunático. Ríndete.

La sonrisa se ensanchó y ante la falta de iniciativa de Remus, Sirius coló las manos a las caderas ajenas, lo jaló en el sillón y trató de colarse en los pantalones; el libro cayó al suelo, los cojines se desparramaron y el sonrojo estalló en el rostro pálido.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué… ¿eh?, ¿qué?

—Flojito y cooperando, será rápido —burlón por el sonrojo, trepó sobre el cuerpo ajeno y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Ese breve momento, segundos en realidad, en los que Remus permaneció estático fueron cuanto Sirius necesitó para buscar dentro de los bolsillos ajenos y tomar el pedacito de pergamino pulcramente doblado.

Sirius lo abrió con ansias y cuando leyó el nombre, sonrió.

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Eh! —James que entraba a la torre, frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Por Merlin!, Sirius, ¿acaso se te acabaron las chicas?…

—Jamieeee —siendo aludido canturreó el nombre—. No te pongas celoso, si eso pasara, sabes que tú siempre serías el primero.

Remus aprovechó para empujarle, sentándose de nuevo.

—A otro perro con ese hueso… —James lo desdeñó.

El chico se ajustó las gafas y rodó los ojos, cruzando la sala común rumbo a la habitación. Sirius le siguió con la mirada y soltó un suspiro largo, agobiado, cuando éste desapareció dejándole nuevamente a solas con Remus.

Cuando volvió a dedicarle una mirada, Remus recogía su libro y un cojín.

—Lunáaaaaatico —el pergamino de Sirius se balanceó frente a los ojos claros—, cambiámeloooo. ¿Sip?

Remus le miró y al final suspiró.

—Me debes una —rodó los ojos, dándole un tirón al papel—. Una muy grande, Sirius.

—Lo que quieras —dándole una palmada a la pálida mejilla, se levantó con la intención de seguir a James.

Remus sólo suspiró de nuevo, ya imaginaba hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello, y tomando sus cosas decidió marcharse a la biblioteca; después de todo, aún tenía tareas por hacer y no quería estar cerca cuando ese par planeara la siguiente broma.

/

Flotar en una nube era, para alguien como Sirius, un término cursi que solo usarían las chicas ilusionadas de primero y segundo curso; sólo ellas, porque las de tercero ya tenían una idea más clara de cómo funcionaban las cosas y no eran precisamente inocentes… salvo una o dos, con las que no saldría nunca porque en lugar de enfadarse llorarían ni bien les diera la espalda.

Pero a pesar de definir de esa forma el _flotar sobre una nube, _esa tarde el propio James tenía su nube personal muy esponjosa, cómoda y con aparente sabor a gloria; tenía mejor cara que cuando ganaban un partido de Quidditch, le hacían bromas pesadas a Severus o encontraban un pub muggle con licor barato y música que pudieran bailar.

Era, por culpa de Lily.

—Lily…

El suspiro alcanzó el techo y al caer, se estrelló en el rostro de Sirius que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡James!, ¡maldita sea! —Sirius le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. Es sólo una chica y hay un montón como ella.

—No hermano, te equivocas —James le sonrió, con cara de enamorado—. Ella es _la _chica. ¿Entiendes?, no hay otra.

—¡Tonterías! Conozco un lugar en donde hay décenas de pelirrojas.

—No es por ser pelirroja, ¿aunque has notado como su cabello brilla a la luz del atardecer? Es… es…

—Una patada en los bajos —afirmó.

—¡Canuto!

A pesar del regaño de James, Sirius estaba harto de toda esa paja mental con el nombre de Lily y, sinceramente, ya no estaba seguro de si prefería las cosas cursis con las que James la relacionaba o si acaso se hubiera sentido más tranquilo simplemente escuchando declaraciones sobre el físico de la pelirroja… detalles como esas piernas largas que tenía o, tal vez, sobre los pechos redondos y pálidos que tendría.

—Acéptalo Jamie, sólo te la quieres follar.

—¡Claro que no!

—Que sí.

—A diferencia tuya, Sirius —le miró a los ojos y estiró un brazo para colocarlo sobre el hombro ajeno como si se compadeciera de él—. Yo si pienso en casarme y formar una familia.

—¡Nooo! —apretó el hombro de James—. ¿Qué demonios estás fumando?

Sirius le dio una calada larga al cigarrillo y soltó el humo, comprobando que no tenían nada raro.

—Casarme con Lily —James lo puntualizó.

—Suenas tan…

—¿Enamorado? —feliz, James sonrió.

—Bruto.

Mas ni esa ofensa borró la sonrisa en el rostro de James. Sirius miró a la nada, se terminó el cigarro y aplastó la colilla en el suelo de piedra en donde estaban sentados.

—Tendrás que quererla, eres mi hermano y serás el padrino.

—Seré al padrino —Sirius lo murmuró, sin mayor emoción.

Si alguien tenía que bajar de esa nube a James, el pelinegro acababa de decidir que sería él. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de James, lo apretó contra él y se acercó mucho a su rostro para preguntarle aquello.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que habrá boda?

Lily, para ser sinceros, apenas y le daba los buenos días a James.

—Pues —subiéndose las gafas, James coló la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un pergamino—, esto…

Soltándole, Sirius tomó la carta y la abrió:

—"Me gustas —leyó la primera frase y siguió, había algo más en letra pequeña—. Pero, es secreto".

—¿Ya lo ves?...

Incrédulo, Sirius arqueó una ceja sin comprender a James.

—Y, ¿sabes que es la pelirroja por…

James le arrebató la carta y la dobló con algo parecido a la devoción, volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo y tratando de no enfadarse con Sirius, le dedicó otra mirada más grave pues se estaba tomando las cosas en serio.

—Porque es mi amiga secreta —le aclaró—. Sólo las chicas mandan cartas y dan pequeños regalos antes del verdadero. Ya me dio esa caja de ranas de chocolate, uno de los cromos que me faltan para la colección de brujas y…—dándose un golpecito en el pecho, James sonrió— esta carta.

—Podría ser otra chica —Sirius jaló del hilito que hacía que James no quitara los pies de la tierra—, o cualquiera que sepa que jugamos y se quiera burlar de ti.

—No, es Lily.

Sirius le tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Te digo que no lo es! ¡No puede serlo!

—Hermano —James le tomó por los hombros—, te digo que sí.

Resoplando, Sirius apoyó la frente en el pecho ajeno y fue soltando el aferre.

—No es ella —repitió.

—Ya, Sirius. No seas tan dramático —le frotó la espalda, animándolo—. Somos merodeadores y eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, no importa si me caso con Lily… cosas así, nunca cambiaran. Siempre estarémos cerca.

Con mala cara y gruñendo algo indescifrable, Sirius mascó una tirita de regaliz mientras seguía escuchando a James hablar de Lily; al menos, ya sólo faltaban dos días para el dichoso intercambio de regalos.

Ojalá que la persona que le regalara, le diera algo bueno.

/

El tren saldría en menos de una hora y la razón por la que el intercambio de regalos se hubiera atrasado tanto era debido a la broma de Navidad que los Merodeadores no podían dejar pasar; llevaban desde la mañana fregando ollas en la cocina. Congelar el trasero de todos los Slyterin, pegándoles a sus sillas del comedor, había requerido cierto nivel de magia y esfuerzo -cosa de su feje de casa les había reconocido- pero aunque en teoría no podrían responsabilizarlos de la broma… James y Sirius habían terminado en detención, por levantar la varita y hechizar al primer Slyterin que quiso vengarse.

—Hace demasiado frío…

Lily sonrió al mirar a Peter, dándole la razón. Nevaba y el regreso en tren seguramente sería bajo una ligera tormenta de nieve, el día de Navidad sería tan blanco como lo mencionaba la canción muggle.

Acomodándose los guantes, la chica giró hacia Remus y le ayudó a ajustarse la bufanda, cubriéndole un poco la nariz para que no respirara el aire helado.

—¿Mejor? —Lily apoyó la mano en el pecho de Remus.

—Sí, gracias —entre el gorro apenas arriba de las cejas y la bufanda, sobre la nariz, era poco lo que Remus alcanzaba a ver—. Ya no deben de tardar.

—Será mejor que no lo hagan —Lily rodeó el brazo de Remus, pegándose a él en busca de calor—, o tendremos que enviar los regalos por lechuza.

Peter abrazó contra el cuerpo la caja que llevaba, sin lazos pero con un bonito papel dorado, y observó a sus amigos; Lily había pasado a formar parte del grupo, a pesar de las supuestas quejas de Sirius y de las empalagosidades de James.

—Uhm, ustedes…

—¡Eh! ¡Ahí están! —James codeó a Sirius—. ¿Ves?, te dije que estarían aquí.

—Les esto viendo, frejar ollas no te deja ciego.

El mal humor de Sirius se podía ver desde lejos, Peter dio un paso a su derecha dejándole un poco más de espacio del que se podría creer necesario.

—¿Qué tanto pueden ser un ciento de ollas? —Lily sonrió con cierto aire burlón.

—Ya pelirroja, no te burles. La broma lo valió —Sirius tiró del brazo de James—. ¡Pasaremos a la historia! Además, es el último año.

—Pero, ¿recuerdas? No se la atribuyeron a ustedes… —Lily no pudo contener la observación.

—Todos lo saben, ¿verdad James?

—¿Eh?

El aludido miró a Sirius y luego a Lily, tratando de cavilar que respuesta era la correcta y con cual saldría mejor parado de todo aquello; si le daba la razón a Lily, Sirius le echaría en cara el ser un mal amigo pero si apoyaba a Sirius…

—Chicos —Peter les interrumpió, mostrando su regalo—, ¿y si no damos prisa? Hace frío y quedé de verme en la sala común con una chica.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿en verdad? —James fue el primero en saltar, no podía creer que Peter tuviera algo con una chica y el siguiera igual con Lily.

—Bien, entonces empiezo yo —Peter evadió la sorpresa ajena y sonrió, volviéndose a su amigo secreto—. Feliz Navidad Remus.

El castaño sacó las manos enguantadas de los bolsillos y tomó la caja dorada, la abrió encontrando una generosa dotación de chocolate en tablillas, había de todo tipo desde amargo hasta uno blanco con trocitos de nuez que Remus no había probado.

—Gracias, todo un tesoro en época de frío —apretó la caja contra su costado y coló la diestra dentro de su chaqueta para sacar una cajita larga y de color negro que le entregó a Lily—. Creo que es la que querías.

Bajó la mirada atenta de James, Lily jaló el cinto rojo de la cajita encontrando dentro una vuelapluma blanca.

—¡Remus!, ¡es perfecta! —sin pensarlo abrazó al chico—, va a serme muy útil cuando regresemos a clases. Te escribiré una carta en vacaciones.

—¡Ejem!, ¡ejem!

Forzado e inoportuno el carraspeo de James hizo reaccionar a Lily y al propio Remus, quien sonrió algo apenado.

—Perdón, ya voy —la chica se inclinó para tomar una bolsa a su costado—. Sirius, espero que te guste.

—¿Sirius?

James le dedicó una mirada a Lily, sin entender.

—¿Cómo qué Sirius? —volvió su atención al pelinegro, por si acaso había un truco ahí.

Había sido una semana verdaderamente larga, agotadora en muchos sentidos y reconfortante en otros tantos; a pesar de todo, y de la emoción que había albergado desde el momento en el que Remus le cambió el pergamino, Sirius ya no estaba seguro del como sentirse justo ahora con la mirada de James, confundida y avergonzada, sobre sí.

¿Había sido un golpe bajo?

En realidad, James no le había dejado otra salida.

—Feliz Navidad, amigo —Sirius estampó contra el pecho ajeno la caja cuadrada y pequeña en la que tenía su regalo.

—Pero…

Abrió la boca y James no pudo pronunciar palabra, entre las charlas que había tenido con Sirius y esa carta que, de forma inevitable, le hizo llevarse una mano al pecho... sólo pudo apretar el regalo mientras las emociones entremezcladas se apretujaban dentro de él; fue el propio Sirius quien tomó el regalo de James y se lo entregó a Peter.

—¡Omniculares! —Peter se colocó los binoculares, observando hacia los jardines de Hogwarts—, genial. Juguemos el próximo año.

/

El viaje había sido, turbulento.

James aún tenía un nudo en el estómago y cierto mareo cuando, luego del viaje en tren y del trayecto en auto, pudo arrojarse a su cama y hundir el rostro en la almohada; Sirius estaba en el cuarto cruzando el pasillo porque su familia lo había adoptado como uno más desde que abandonó la mansión Black. Para James siempre había sido increíble tenerle cerca, verle y hacer bromas incluso en vacaciones, pero desde el intercambio horas atrás…

Con un movimiento de varita abrió el baúl, sobre todas sus cosas se encontraba el pequeño regalo aún envuelto y se levantó para ir a tomarlo; sentandose al borde de la cama lo revisó tratando de averiguar qué contenía sin abrirlo y al no tener idea, rasgó el papel percibiendo entonces un aleteo.

Una snitch salió volando al abrir la tapa de la caja y tras un par de vueltas, hizo un arco hacia el techo y fue a terminar sobre la mano de James; seguramente Sirius le había hechizado pues ese no era el comportamiento natural de la pelota.

—Te dije que podía quedarme en el castillo…

Sirius, al margen de la puerta, atrapó a James sonriendo con la snitch en su diestra.

—Me hubiera quedado de saber que te pondrías raro —añadió.

—Esta es también tu casa —James se levantó y colocó la snitch, con las alitas doradas extendidas, sobre una repisa—, ya lo sabes.

—James.

—¿Qué quieres Canuto?

Le costó trabajo girarse para verle y hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo porque James sabía que evadía a Sirius y que éste pretendía ir de frente, con todo, y arrollarle en el camino; cuando James le encontró aún en la puerta, sin esa expresión de _soy el amo del mundo_, se sintió algo golpeado.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?

Sirius se recargó y sonrió pero, con un suspiro recalcó su decepción ante la falta de respuestas.

—Que me gustas…

—Ah.

/

Desde aquella declaración, Sirius no había vuelto a tocar el tema y con el paso de los días… James comenzó a notar que no existía diferencia alguna entre el Sirius al que llamaba hermano y ese que había atentado contra su hermandad; no podía olvidar lo ocurrido pero alguien debería de darle un premio por actuar como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

James era el de siempre, el de antes del momento en el que descubrió que la carta no era de Lily, y Sirius parecía respetar aquello; ese rechazo implícito, aquel _no. _

Pero James había olvidado que Sirius no era precisamente de aquellos que respetaban…

Horas después de la cena de Navidad en familia, con los Potter visitando a sus conocidos y la casa vacía, James y Sirius cruzaron el umbral de la puerta; uno más tambaleante que otro. James, con las gafas un tanto dobladas por un tropezón en plena calle, se reía a todo pulmón de un chiste viejo sobre babosas carnivoras.

—Y entonces… entonces… —James se dobló de risa—, la babosa le dijo…

—¿Qué le dijo Jamie?

Sirius sonrió divertido, no por el chiste que escuchaba por tercera vez en los últimos veinte minutos sino por el estado del otro; en lo habitual solía resistir mejor el alcohol, aún cuando se tratara de bebidas muggles.

—¿Ey? —sosteniéndole por la cintura, Sirius apoyó a James en el barandal de la escalera. Le costaría un poco llevarlo hasta su habitación—, ¿ya se te olvidó?

El chico no respondió, de hecho no pareció escuchar a Sirius, pero si miraba hacia el techo; sobre ellos flotaba una pequeña planta verde, con frutitos rojos; el pelinegro la reconoció al instante pero James, sorbiendo por la nariz, habló primero.

—Remus me dijo lo que pasa cuando uno se encuentra parado bajo algo así…

Pensando si responder o no, Sirius le dedicó una mirada; James tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío del exterior y por el alcohol en el cuerpo, seguramente tenía la nariz congestionada pues parecía respirar por la boca, con los labios entreabiertos mientras que el pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo desigual.

Para cuando Sirius regresó la mirada al rostro ajeno, James ya le estaba observando.

—Hazlo —pidió, a través de unas gafas algo empañadas.

La invitación le tomó por sorpresa, enderezando la espalda Sirius volvió los ojos hacia el muérgado.

—Sé que lo estás pensando.

—Lo estoy —ensanchando la sonrisa, Sirius aceptó esa verdad.

—Ajá…

Sería sólo una vez y así, con algo tan simple, James se sacaría la incomodidad de encima; Sirius había plantado una duda, a él sólo le quedaba responder la pregunta. Claro que James no esperaba sentirse caer y tener que aferrar las manos al barandal tras de él, Sirius se había incado y de la nada pegó los labios contra su entrepierna.

El escalofrio que le recorrió fue diferente.

—¿¡Qué dem-…

Tirando de los pantalones hacia abajo, Sirius levantó al mismo tiempo la camisa y le besó el vientre plano; James se sujetó la ropa con la diestra y se sostuvo de la escalera con la otra mano, había pérdido el suelo y sólo sabía que de rodillas frente a él, se encontraba Sirius.

—Sirius…

Por eso le llamó.

—Voy a besarte Jamie —usando ambas manos, fue bajando los pantalones—, eso hace uno cuando encuentra muérdago.

—No creo que…

La desnudez de James, contra la que Sirius podía respirar, repentinamente le pareció mucho más excitante que lo que encontraba bajo la ropa interior de encaje; besó sobre la piel caliente, acercándose.

—¡Oh!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Ni lo piens —James se negó, no alcanzó a quejarse, y ante la boca caliente que se cerró sobre su miembro dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ahhh…

La experiencia de Sirius se reducía a las chicas, chicas hermosas con pechos turgentes y cuerpos cálidos que olían a fragancias dulces y se retorcían cuando las tocaba; no tenía una lista tan larga de encamadas como las que le gustaba presumir pero algo de experiencia llevaba a cuestas, seguramente mucha más que James, y el pelinegro pensaba que no debía de haber gran diferencia entre colarse bajo una falda y bajar unos pantalones.

Tensó y conteniendo el aliento, James fue cediendo a medida que Sirius succionaba despacio, abarcando muy poco pero haciendo algo con la boca que sólo le había visto lograr con los caramelos de menta y las varitas de regaliz; impúdico, esa era la palabra que James no lograba recordar.

Sirius apretó sus gluteos y James respingó, entre suspiros y ligeras sacudidas de cadera que no podía controlar; Lily era la chica correcta, eso se había dicho, y repentinamente se encontraba haciendo eso con Sirius.

Y era algo bueno, que se sentía tan bien...

Cerrando los ojos, enredando los dedos de una mano a la nuca de Sirius, James dejó que éste continuara porque una simple snitch no podía ser todo su regalo.

—¡Mhh! —tiró de los cabellos negros—, ¡Sirius!

Culparía al alcohol, a la calentura en sí, pero se dio el lujo que gemir y de hacerle saber que _eso _se sentía de maravilla.

—¡Joder!, vas a… a…

Calor.

Y luego humedad.

Toda esa carrera terminó cuando el calor le abandonó y la humedad manchó la mejilla de Sirius, éste apenas se limpió con el dorso de la mano que luego frotó en su propio pantalón; se irguió a besar a James, apretándole contra la escalera como si el chico pudiera escapársele ahora que el momento había terminado.

James jadeó sin aliento y aunque parecía molesto, terminó bajando los hombros, enrojecido y con el cabello pegado a la frente.

Lily ya no le gustaba tanto o, al menos no podría volver a verla igual.

—Eres mío —Sirius lo susurró al oído de ajeno, sujetándole por la cintura para jalarlo hacia él—. Mío, que te quede bien claro.

Una pequeña risa incrédula, que él mismo dejo escapar, avergonzó a James.

—Ok.

Muérgado y amigos secretos…

—Está bien —James lo repitió, asegurándose de ser escuchado.

…, ¿quién diría que terminaría así?

**oOo**

* * *

¡Feliz año Nuevo!


End file.
